As an electromagnetic contactor that performs opening and closing of a current path, for example, an electromagnetic contactor described in US 2008/0084260 A1 has been conventionally known.
The electromagnetic contactor in US 2008/0084260 A1 includes a main contact mechanism that includes a pair of main fixed contacts and a main movable contact that is contactable with and separable from the pair of main fixed contacts, an auxiliary contact mechanism that operates in conjunction with the main movable contact, and an electromagnet unit that drives the main movable contact of the main contact mechanism.
The electromagnetic contactor in US 2008/0084260 A1 has a structure in which lead wires of the electromagnet unit and the auxiliary contact mechanism that are housed inside a device case are led out of a portion of the device case to the outside.
To connect the electromagnetic contactor in US 2008/0084260 A1 to another electrical component disposed in a current path, it is required to fit a terminal block and connection components such as a ferrule to the lead wires and to connect the connection components to lead wires of the another electrical component. For this reason, there is a problem in that the contact device in US 2008/0084260 A1 requires a large amount of effort and time for connection work of connecting another electrical component.